Xenoverse rwby a Naruto Dragon ball z and rwby self insert crossover
by mynamewillbelegendary
Summary: After the battle of demigra Naruko(female Naruto) Jane(female Jaune Arc and Kevin(Self-insert) are married they return to janes world in their world its only been a couple a short while but with them 20 years what chaos would they bring? find out here! ha I suck at summaries


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing all anime manga games novels tv shows or anything that might be mentioned in this story goes to their respectful owners **_

* * *

Everybody was gathered to see the future warriors Kevin Son (Self-insert) Naruko Uzumaki Arc Son, (Female Naruto) and Jane Uzumaki Arc Son (Female Jaune) From Yamcha to the mighty Lord Beerus and this.

Naruko is a female version of Naruto with long red hair blue eyes and her whisker marks were faded to scars she was disowned and forgotten by her parents in time due to not owning chakra and because Jiraiya told them of the prophecy. And was summoned at age 5 after being cornered by a mob.

Jane arc was a different story she had always dreamt of being a hero due to her father's stories of her grandfather but she at least according to her parents was born weak and fragile, for this reason, her parents refused to train her.

She would always be moved by her older siblings

"It has been a while," Corona said with a sad smile "we will miss you" Naruko smiled and gave her a hug " So will we"

"Well, look at them all grown up, Krillin said smiling "its been like what 20 years since you were summoned?"

"I never thought I would be here." I admitted grinning "Much less saving an entire multiverse even less Married, the female version of my one of my favorite heroes I admired." I added as I took a glanced at Naruko who blushed slightly I smirked and gave her a peck on the lips Jane pouted slightly "Oi, what about me?" I smiled softly at her "I always knew you had great potential Jane, But the author monty oum died before he could finish so I never had the chance to see your great moment until now'' I leaned in and pecked her lips before turning back towards the group specifically piccolo.

Piccolo nodded his head at me "Keep up your training, you have surpassed me greatly I am proud to call you my student"

I nodded "Yes Mr. Piccolo"

Gohan smirked "didn't know you were the sentimental type piccolo" to which he snorted in response and crossed his arms "just telling the truth"

"Indeed older kakaBrat," I glanced up at Vegeta who was smirking remembering the timed he spared him when he first arrived on earth, namek, and battling Majin Buu" as much as I hate to admit it you have proven me you wrong and surpassed me take care of your mates.

I blushed as Bulma chuckled "that's the best you'll get out of him Kevin" she then gave me a Big hug I hugged her back "take care" she whispered "you do the same"

Captain Ginyu looked at us with a sigh "well you were a fine Ginyu force member" as he did a pose "come on do it with me"

I glared as the rest snickered "That was one time Ginyu, ONE!" All because of him! I pointed to a smirking Yamcha a bet that I apparently lost.

"You had a blast" Ginyu grinned "don't lie!"

I was about to strangle him when Jane put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down I look over my shoulder and saw her smiling which made me calm down slightly

"Calm down dear," Naruko said snickering slightly "we won't hold it against you"

I glared at her only for her to stick her tongue out at me.

Android 18 walked over to Naruko and jane and gave them a hug I am "so proud of you guys,"

Tien Looked over to us and said "what are you going to do now"

"I was going to apply as a teacher in beacon academy" Jane explained with a sheepish smile on her place.

Whis smiled "ah, the place you said that Allow young ones to become the hunters you called them to destroy the beast of darkness that was called Grimm?

I nodded "That's the gist of it, yeah"

Goku and chichi stepped me and smiled "Goodluck son, even if your not mine from this universe I could still feel it. I do not doubt that the other me would recognize you travel there. I'm proud of you, take care"

I smiled at him and hugged him. "Thanks, dad"

"What your father said is right" chi smiled hugging me " I love you son always remember that."

Tears forming in my eyes nodded and hugged her back with the same passion "thanks mom"

Gotenks was trying his best to hold up his tears but was failing miserably yes he acted like a brat sometimes but he still thought we were awesome. Naruko thought it was cute and Pulled him to her chest the group laughed.

"H-Hey!" Gotenks said struggling "Awe, it's okay to cry, we'll miss you too~ dattebayo "

Uh Naruko, your tick" jane said her statement went ignored

"I-i'm not crying, j-just sweating through my eyes"

"Sure~"

"Stop molesting me, you fiend, I'm not your toy!" Gotenks shouted struggling in her grasp

It was then I noticed him turning blue "Uh Naruko? I think you should let go"

"Huh?" she was confused at why I was worried before she also noticed Gotenk's face and eeped before letting go! "Sorry"

Gotenks gasped for air before glaring at the sheepish Naruko muttering something under his breath and look away

Beerus stepped up, "well… you're no super Saiyan god but I'm sure you'll do me proud just remember most of my techniques are for destroying planets" he said to his pupils

We all nodded

He then yawned and took a step back

Frieza and cell who had also had a hand in training me stepped up as well

Freiza sighed, "so, the monkey is finally stepping out of his nest huh?"

Cell smirked as you were the only one who gave me a decent fight and mighty impressive for a human female at that He said glancing at My mates who were glaring at him in anger he paled

"And what's that supposed to mean!" they yelled simultaneously

I shook my head that was as close as a goodbye we were going to get out of them

I chuckled,

Trunks and corona walked towards us. "Thank you for putting a stop to Demigra, Towa, and Mira for us." Corona smiled she had tears in her eyes.

You guys were the best partners we could offer"Trunks said with a smirk

"Hell yeah, we were?" I smirked as we fist-bumped

Take care! All of you"Bulma said from between Vegeta and Goku

"Make sure you complete your studies son," chi said smiling.

"Good luck anki" Gohan grinned

I nodded "thank you all"

we walked towards the dragon balls which were pulsing bright orange.

I looked at both my wives who seemed to have calmed down

"You're ready?" they nodded and we took a deep breath

"ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON!" We said together "BY YOUR NAME WE SUMMONED YOU FOURTH."

The orange balls glowed brighter and brighter the sky grew darker and darker before a beam of energy shot up to the skies forming a large green Japenese dragon the dragon's eyes glowed crimson as it spoke

"**I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW AND I SHALL GRANT YOU!"**

I stepped forward and spoke "MIGHTY SHENRON I WISH FOR A DEVICE ONLY WE COULD USE TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE WORLDS WE WERE BORN IN"

"**YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!"**

The dragon's eyes flashed crimson before a small device appeared in my hands it looked like an apple watch.

**"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH!"** The dragon spoke

"CAN YOU SEND US TO JANE SONAR THE PERSON BESIDE ME WORLD?"

the eyes of the dragon flashed crimson **"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED FAREWELL"**

we were slowly enveloped in a bright light before vanishing

How did you like it do you want me to continue

* * *

_**AN: Kevin's real name is Goken who is Goku's son born a year before Gohan did he was transported to our world by a mysterious force later summoned by Shenron to help defend he is Goku's son from an alternate reality I wore an outfit that was exactly like Xeno Goku's from DB heroes**_

_**Naruto neglected in favor of her siblings red hair blue eyes very beautiful dd cup breast the Kyuubi is no longer inside as it was taken out by whis and put in a cage that's why her whiskers are faded into scars why she was neglected well when she was three her parents were told of the prophecy according to Jiraiya. and he told them to focus more on Hikari Naruko was forgotten over time and the villagers started getting braver and braver until the, in the end, they finally cornered her in effort to "Get rid of the demon" when she was summoned by Shenron.**_

_**Naruko wears an android 18 outfit only the blue vest is orange and the white undershirt is Black with orange stripes along with a red ninja katana strapped to her back her hair is tied to a ponytail**_

_**Jaune is mocked by her sisters for being weak in the body because of being weak her parents refuse to train her after she is summoned by Shenron she grows up strong and could easily take her sisters and parents down without breaking a sweat do to the intense training in the hyperbolic time chamber Jane wears the exact outfit as Tapion used to wear with the Crocea Mors strapped to her back. her blond hair goes down to her neck.**_

_**I proposed to them right after my battle of Demigraandasked them out during the battle of Frieza.**_

_**How did you like it Please review I like doing something nobody has ever done before so I hope this works My grammar will improve over time**_


End file.
